Field of Invention
The present application relates to a communication device and a controlling method thereof. More particularly, the present application relates to an intelligent notification filtering method on a handheld communication device.
Description of Related Art
Lifestyle in the modern society is usually busy and tense. Therefore, people are searching for efficient and convenient products to deal to fulfill all kinds of demanding. For example, mobile phone, tablet or personal digital assistants and other handheld devices are required to be powerful, user-friendly and portable. In addition, most users require their handheld communication devices (e.g., smart phones) to be capable of lively updating all kinds of important information.
Recently, the smart phones are equipped with the function of notifying live messages. Through push-broadcasting transmissions or regularly updates, the smart phones may display live notifications (e.g., in-call notifications, text messages, system updates, email notifications, calendar notifications, mobile advertisements, game messages, application program notifications, etc), such that the user can acknowledge aforesaid live information. Users usually install various kinds of application programs, which may correspondingly generate different notification messages with different important levels.
Due to functions of the smart phones are diversified and specialized, users may utilized their phones in some important business situation, such as utilizing their smart phones to project screens in some interviewing, telephone conferences, product briefings or some meeting with important personals. When the smart phones are utilized to project in important occasions, it will be annoying when interfaces of the phones are repeatedly occupied by some notification messages or when projecting screens are occasionally interrupted by the notification messages.
If the phones can intelligently detect the functions, which are currently launched by their users, and accordingly update notifications with high importance, it will bring better experience to the users by avoiding unnecessary interruption caused by the notifications with low importance.